


那些充满希望的时刻

by pomelo7



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 秋电帕非恋爱向的做爱大三角前提, 除了秋帕外都有隐晦的性暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 秋的梦中一片光明。
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power, Hayakawa Aki/Power
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	那些充满希望的时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 秋电帕大三角前提。有直接的秋帕做爱描写，谨慎避雷。

秋的左臂没了。还好，他是右撇子，少了左半边也不算太碍事。电次也很赞同：宝贵的右手是要给我们做饭，打扫卫生，下楼扔垃圾用的！可不能少！帕瓦本来躺在沙发上逗猫，听到这话扯着嗓子隔着半个客厅叫起来：说的好啊！右手万岁！

秋还站在厨房里，听到这话，他干脆地撂挑子走了出来：那好吧，右手今天歇业，午饭没得吃了。电次和帕瓦这才意识到情况不妙，触了家中老大霉头，赶紧腆着脸巴巴地凑上去：早川前辈，围裙我来系怎么样？翘辫男，今天包装勉为其难本大爷来撕好了！……

……

晚上的时候，秋一个人躺在房间里。帕瓦门也没敲，径直抱着枕头走了进来，钻到了被窝里。她长长的头发弯弯绕绕堆积在一起。秋用仅剩的一只手谨慎的把它们推到一边。这个过程中，帕瓦一直在盯着他。红色的眼睛和猫，狗，以及其他野的动物一样在黑暗中闪烁着。

怎么今天过来了？平常不都是和电次一起睡的吗？

帕瓦没有回答他。她张开嘴，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，一口的尖牙白森森的。秋于是也躺下了。他闭上眼，仍然能感觉到对方在凝视着自己。随她去好了，秋心想，感到有点困了——他准备对着这来之不易的睡意乘胜追击。他可是要准备好好睡一觉的……

喂，我说，不做吗。

秋一下子清醒了。什么？

帕瓦直起身，衬衫松松垮垮的从一边塌下来，露出半个肩。很久没做了，所以今天来干吧！她很理所当然地说，看在你少了条胳膊的份上，这次本大爷主动，你乖乖躺好就行。

我还没说同意吧……秋说。帕瓦对此置若罔闻，于是秋的抗议显得很无力。她由着自己高兴地贴了上来，舌头嘴巴凑到了下巴，耳朵，脖子上，对着这几块皮肤又啃又咬又舔又吸。秋在猛烈攻势的间隙里喘了口气：别闹了……明天还要早起。帕瓦嘴巴里含糊不清地回答：反正之后一个礼拜都不用去工作哇，有什么所谓。

秋用右手推了推，帕瓦跨坐在他身上纹丝不动。于是秋放弃了：快点做完。帕瓦回了他一句：好没情趣的人类！

秋的衣服被高高的推到上面，帕瓦把衣摆往他手里一塞：自己拉着！就继续到下半拉身子耕耘去了。秋在和帕瓦同居后才发现，魔人的体温意外的高，碰在一起的时候，热量似乎就那样源源不断地传过来。现在帕瓦的手停留在他的下半身，他便感觉全身的血液似乎都集中到那里去，变得滚烫，裸露出来的肚皮冰冰凉。可是，脑袋也是热的，整个人于是就晕晕沉沉。帕瓦探过身来亲他，舌头伸进了嘴里，毫无章法地舔舐。粗糙的，尖锐的，咸的。苦的。

帕瓦坐了上来。到底的时候，她迸出一声带着哭腔的叫唤，随后自己大起大落的动起腰来。秋感到有水汽在眼前雾蒙蒙地蔓延开。秋，秋，他听见帕瓦叫着自己的名字，弯下腰，和他紧贴在一起。除了拿吃的贿赂，她也就只有这个时候会好好叫他的名字了。秋，秋，秋。长长的头发落下来，合着汗水黏在他的脸上。他想要拂开，唯一的那只手却被帕瓦紧紧的压在床上。紧接着，头发就被拉开了，他费力的扭过头，看见电次不知什么时候坐在了一旁。对方注意到他的视线，低头望了他一眼。

今天帕子没来，我就到你这边来看了看。他不甚在意的解释道，玩着手里的那缕头发。你们俩快好了没？

帕瓦一向黏电次比黏秋更厉害，本尊既然来了，她便撒起娇来：电次……喂…电次，那个什么……电次伸出一只手，帕瓦高兴地哼哼着，尖牙在皮肤上磨蹭着，咬了下去：她做爱的时候一向是喜欢吸血的。

电次伸出空闲的另外一只手：你们也太慢了，我来帮忙吧。……

……

结束以后，秋睡在中间，帕瓦居左，电次居右。帕瓦紧紧抱着他，呼呼地睡着，流下来的口水全黏在他的衣服上。电次还没睡，望着天花板。秋扭头看向他。

我不记得你有失眠的毛病。

啊啊，我以前确实没有啊。自从成为了这个什么公安课的一员以后，好像以前没有的各种毛病就都长出来了。电次说着，翻了个身，面对着他。

早川前辈大忙人，快点睡吧。他善意地开他的玩笑。还是说需要我给你唱摇篮曲？

那就大可不必了。秋把头扭了回去。两具躯体的热度把他包围在中间。无论怎样他不会承认这让他感到安心，但他的心境确实平静了下来。事情还有许多：对战暗之恶魔的后续报告，文书处理，和其他人员的工作协调，与玛琪玛小姐的面谈。但是那些事都可以等。毕竟明天是假期中的一个明媚的晴天。他们可以一觉睡到中午再起床。然后在亮堂堂的温暖的阳光中，把旅行中囤积起来洗掉的衣服一件件地晾起来。在阳光下，一切看起来都会充满了转机。秋闭上了眼。梦中一片光明。

fin.


End file.
